


Corybantic

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Cock Abuse, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Violence, dominant chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything comes to a head, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corybantic

**Author's Note:**

> very mean chrollo ahead, so be warned. poor hisoka, rip clown peen.

The safe cracked open beneath his fingertips like the long awaited heartbeat of a friend thought dead and Chrollo, for the first time in god knows how long, felt right.

The leather of his gloves seemed to whisper over the valuables within, quietly pleased with the haul at his fingertips. Alongside the stacks of jenny and the typical documents and papers of a wealthy target sat jewelry, gems, and antique pieces far too expensive to simply put on display. Chrollo felt himself smile, the first true one in at least a week. Safes weren’t quite so safe. At least, not with him around.

He could still manage this at least, even without his nen. Mundane as it was, theft for the sake of theft was as dear to him as the oxygen he breathed. The adrenaline, the thrill of being caught, the skills; they all tasted the same now as they had before.  It was inexplicable how comforting that notion was. He wasn’t useless just yet.

One by one he pulled each priceless piece from its oppressive prison, admiring them all before nestling them in the simple backpack he had brought along. He wasn’t all too interested in the lot before him but even tawdry wealth was wealth all the same. He’d appreciate it for a few weeks, revel in the spoils of a night’s work well done, and then sell them for money he didn’t need.

A sense of calmness took root in his chest at the thought of burrowing back into his routine, and a gentle and nostalgic comfort wound its way around him like a blanket. Here in his element he felt whole, like himself.

“You know,” a voice called out, causing Chrollo to startle and nearly drop the Fabergé egg in his hand. “This wasn’t quite how I imagined you using your self-imposed exile. Don’t you ever take a holiday?”

Chrollo didn’t need to turn to discover the identity of the sudden visitor behind him. He knew that carefree voice all too well. His shoulders tight, his movements clipped, Chrollo grit his teeth and began emptying the safe faster. Apparently he couldn’t have the simple luxury of taking his time with this job.

“I thought you had more important things to busy yourself with than stalking me,” he replied, turning just enough to give Hisoka a portion of his glare. It wouldn’t do to encourage him with his full attention, especially with the owners lurking just a floor below.  A handful of wrapped gold coins joined their companions in the depths of the bag.

Hisoka laughed, far too loud given the position they were both in, Chrollo thought. “Oh come on, Chrollo. What could be more important to me than you?”

At Chrollo’s raised brow, his derisive scoff, Hisoka smiled wider and leaned against the wall supporting the safe, thus forcing himself into Chrollo’s line of sight.

“Fine, fine,” he continued when Chrollo ignored him. “Maybe I’m just worried about you. You’re defenseless. Just imagine, anyone could come upon you with ill intent.”

The way he smiled was so cheerful it evaporated any ounce of sincerity that could have possibly been hiding within his words. Chrollo rolled his eyes and finished emptying the safe, closing the metal door with both hands, mindful of the noise.

“And you’ll protect me, is that it?” he murmured as he worked, setting the tumblers back to the position he had found them in, just in case the homeowners were observant about that sort of thing. “Somehow I don’t feel any safer with you near. I wonder why that is?”

Hisoka sank into a loose crouch, coming entirely too close. The proximity didn’t lower his volume. “Maybe I just want to watch,” he replied, completely ignoring the way Chrollo tensed and watched the door. “I’m curious what you would do. How you’d handle being attacked in this state.”

There was a threatening quality to his voice, lying just below the genial facade. Chrollo ignored it, too preoccupied with settling all of the goods inside the pack to devote much effort to Hisoka. “I’d do what I always do, Hisoka. I’d kill them.” The statement was dispassionate, punctuated with the conclusive zip of the bag.

Hisoka laughed and with all the grace of a bumbling toddler, backed into the pedestal at his elbow.

If he had given Hisoka the attention he so wanted, he might have seen it coming.

With wide eyes, Chrollo watched the vase fall as if in slow motion. He dove for the floor, his heart in his throat and panic an icy punch to the stomach. In his mind’s eye he could see the vase shattering, hear the crash and the sound of hurried footsteps, concerned voices intent on investigating. A thousand scenarios played out behind his eyes as the vase fell.

Chrollo landed hard on his shoulder and the jolt was enough to make him bite his tongue. The pain was negligible, ignored even when he felt the weight of the vase in his hands, the unbroken porcelain stopped just an inch from the unforgiving hardwood. Above him Hisoka laughed and it cemented that there had been nothing accidental about any of this.

“I see your reflexes haven’t dulled,” Hisoka joked, loud and unrestrained but not enough for the sounds of footsteps to be drowned out. “I wonder how you’d react if I did this.” He toyed with the empty pedestal, teasing as if he’d knock it over as well. His fingertips alone kept it from falling.

“Don’t you even think about it,” Chrollo hissed. The fall had been loud and he breathlessly watched as Hisoka grinned. The pedestal slipped another inch and he went tense. “Hisoka, don’t you fucking dare-”

The ivory stand came down with a booming clatter, so loud it rattled the other surrounding antiquities. Hisoka’s laugh was a punctuating chaser, bright and cutting in the darkness.

Chrollo saw red.

The vase went flying, landing somewhere to the side as Chrollo grabbed Hisoka’s ankle with his teeth bared. His nen may have been stolen but his strength remained and it was more than enough to drag the man to the floor, tripping and yanking and wrestling him until his back met the floor, his face only inches from the fallen pedestal. Already Chrollo could hear the hammering of anxious feet along the hall, the harried sound of concerned voices wondering what on earth could have made such a clatter.

Laid out on the floor below him, his cocky smile still luminous in the darkness, Hisoka seemed to leer. “Now what?” he gasped, the fall having knocked the breath from his lungs. It didn’t stop him from rolling his hips into Chrollo’s.

He was hard and Chrollo wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

At his thigh rested his knife and Chrollo drew it with a speed and fluidity born of long seated habit. “If I get caught, I’m going to kill you,” Chrollo whispered, voice so cold he swore he saw Hisoka’s shiver. The blade teased Hisoka’s cheek, trailed down to rest against his throat. “I’ll slit you open and leave you here to deal with the mess you’ve made.”

Beneath his pinning hold, he could feel Hisoka thrust abortively against his thigh. The knife pressed harder, cut deeper but it didn’t make the man settle. If anything, the threat got him more excited.

Chrollo’s frown morphed into a disgusted grimace.

The thin door separating them from the hall wasn’t thick enough to mask the searching voices. Hisoka stared up at him, eyes bright and lips parting as if to say something. Chrollo didn’t let him, grabbing him by the throat to strangle the words before he could let them loose. His fingers slipped a bit in the blood but he only held tighter, choking the moan he could feel building in Hisoka’s chest.

His own heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears, nearly drowning out the sounds he was straining to hear. Yellow eyes stared up at him, half-lidded and begging him for more and it was so grossly inappropriate, so completely Hisoka that it was all he could do to resist the urge to plunge the knife into his chest and twist.

Chrollo closed his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths, trying to rationalize all the reasons why killing Hisoka now would be a bad thing. Two strong hands seized his ass before he managed to come up with a single one and just like that he couldn’t bring himself to care any longer.  

The knife buried into the wood floor with a muted thud and Hisoka’s eyes went wide with sudden fear, the blade angled so close to his throat that he could no doubt feel its cool kiss against his skin. Chrollo smiled sweetly down at him, letting him touch his ass, his thighs, his lower back. The hand choking him slowly relaxed and Chrollo buried it in Hisoka’s hair, dragging him flush against the knife.

He lowered himself to whisper in Hisoka’s ear, all too mindful of the owners likely to burst in at any moment. “If you make any noise, I’ll cut you into pieces,” he breathed, pushing him into the knife blade when he heard him make a low moan in response.

“Chrollo,” Hisoka groaned, his eyes rolling back as the knife cut deeper, heedless of the danger. “I missed this,” he purred as he writhed, “missed the look in your eyes. I want to see it, see you sucking me off like this.”  

“Sucking you?” he asked, faux confusion on his face morphing to sadistic glee as he reached back, cupping Hisoka through his pants and squeezing with enough force to make him cry out. “What if I just rip it off?” He dug his nails in, hard enough to tear the fabric.

Tears already visible in his eyes, Hisoka sank his nails into the flesh of Chrollo’s hips. He made a noise, some whiny, pained groan that only bought him another yank to his hair, another wicked slice from the knife against his neck.

“Don’t you like this?” Chrollo hissed, tearing open Hisoka’s trousers with a violent yank, grabbing his cock with a brutal squeeze. He moved his gloved hand in angry twists, ruthlessly working him off as he writhed below him. “Of course you do, you love anything I do to you. I could spit on you and you’d beg for more, wouldn’t you? Even like this, you still want me to hurt you.”

Hisoka’s lips parted in a silent moan, his cheeks growing damp from the relentless assault on his cock. Even as he cried, he bucked into every pump, his every move agreeing with the acid Chrollo seethed, reveling in it. His nails gouged into the wood at his sides, tearing through the floor the way Chrollo knew he wished to do to him.

Beyond the door Chrollo could just make out the dying sounds of a search called off and it did nothing to calm the anger boiling below the surface of his skin. How long had he put up with this sort of thing from Hisoka? He glared down at him, gave a particularly vicious jab to the head of his cock with his gloved thumb, abusing the sensitive flesh. Already a mess coated the dark leather. It was just another way Hisoka had mucked up his evening, just another way he had to cater to the whims of a brat.

Something seemed to break inside, some tiny little dam holding back the accumulated anger he had buried since this entire catastrophe began. Suddenly, it wasn’t enough to hurt him. Chrollo needed something more.

The hand fisted tightly in red hair tore itself from the gelled strands and tightened around the bleeding throat before he fully registered all that he was feeling. Hisoka stared up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed and Chrollo squeezed so hard a normal human would have died instantly, their neck snapped.

And Hisoka let him.

That above all else drove him further, his long buried rage washing over him in a wave so strong that there was no hope of resisting. Instead he dug in his nails, smiled cold as ice as Hisoka sputtered and began to choke, his own hands scrambling at Chrollo’s as if he finally felt threatened. The fight in his eyes seemed to die when Chrollo sped up the torturous treatment on his cock, his grip rough and so cruel he couldn’t even imagine how Hisoka was still hard.

He watched the energy be wrung out of Hisoka as he finally came, the mess coating Chrollo’s glove and Hisoka’s clothing. Hisoka gaped, lips a light blue and Chrollo held all the tighter, lifting him by the neck to slam his head into the ground hard enough to dent the floor. His mouth tasted like blood when Chrollo finally kissed him, smiling against his lax tongue, hoping errantly that Hisoka could taste the rage still rancid in his own.

It was only when he saw Hisoka on the verge of unconsciousness that he finally let him breathe, removing his hand but leaving behind the bruised ghost of his fingers. “Did you enjoy yourself? You always seem to find a way, no matter what I do,” he whispered into Hisoka’s ear as he wheezed, Chrollo resting his weight high on his chest to make it worse.

Hisoka choked and sputtered, tears still flowing freely but he tried to smile, his hand going to Chrollo’s crotch. Chrollo grinned when his eyes widened in realization. There was nothing to find, no reaction from it at all.

“You know, I can’t help but think of what you said before, Hisoka,” Chrollo admitted as he yanked the knife from the floor, giving Hisoka another cut for good measure. “I may be weaker now, but well. You are too.” Slipping the dirty gloves from his hands, he dropped them on Hisoka, come and blood sticking to his cheek where they slapped him. Seizing the fallen vase from before, Chrollo hefted it in hand, as if testing its weight.

Without another thought he threw it as hard as he could, shattering it against the wall in an earsplitting bang. “I wonder how you’ll handle this,” he mused, sparing a second to kiss him again and sample the shock thick on his face. Chrollo stood, shouldering the bag of spoils. “Have fun.”

He was out the window and halfway to the tree line when he heard the screaming start, the owners dead before they could comprehend what they no doubt were seeing.

Chrollo laughed and disappeared into the night's warm embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> whelp that was a thing so i hope you enjoyed it. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know what you think! until next time~


End file.
